


Still dead, still alive

by SlytherinLady



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Contains spoilers for the game, Gen, Inspired by the video "Kill Yourself! Found Me!", Said game is of course 14 years old- what are you doing go play it, Which is basically the lovely creepy video "Missing Halloween" by Mike Inel, with the addition of the song "Kill Yourself Part III" by Suicide Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: His last few moments as a human, still just barely alive to know he was dying - Now part of the world of the undead, still just alive enough to know he wasn't planning on letting the massive werewolf tear him to shreds.The story doesn't exactly follow the game's story, but I feel that much is obvious.Another story with this same OC:Red and Sugar





	Still dead, still alive

I was already dead when they found me.

Somehow, I could see them, I could hear them. Shapes and voices, coming from far away, trying to pull me out of my permanent slumber and back into life.

A light hit my face and someone screamed. 

Georgia was a mess of shapes and colors right in front of me. I could hear her sobbing. I didn't know my dad was there until I heard his voice. It came out soft, broken, but then again, can you trust your ears when you're dead?  
His hand was on my shoulder. He was promising me it was all going to be okay. He almost sounded re-assuring, but I wanted to tell him... I had to tell him. It wasn't going to be okay. How could it? I was already dead...

There was a siren. Then, another voice, one I couldn't recognize. More lights on my face, more shapes and colors around me, more hands. The same voice again, a face close to mine. He was talking to me, I think he was asking me something. I tried to close my eyes, the light was hurting them. More words, louder this time.  
It hurt so much that I wanted to cry.  
Next time he spoke, I answered. I don't know if words came out of me, if someone heard me speak. Can dead people speak?  
"I didn't want to die..."

They moved me. I remember I turned my head towards the forest, fixing my eyes on something among the trees. Something of a... foreign object, a shape that didn't belong. A bunch of colors ruining the greens.  
Should I have told them someone was in the forest, watching us?

It didn't really matter, I guess. I was already dead.  
Why else would I be in so much pain and terror?

 

\- - // - -

 

"HEY, UGLY!"

My entire back was covered in blood- if I stopped for a moment to examine my own wound, I dreaded I would see my own spine peeking out. My legs were shaking, my hands were grasping the railing tight enough to shatter it.  
For a badly wounded, dead thing, that was now observing a furry mass of teeth and claws running towards me, I could say I hadn't felt more alive. 

The dome slit was now closing, almost comically slow. I could now see the werewolf from where I was standing, pressing down the lever with all my remaining strength. Completely frozen, I just watched it destroying the railing that had survived my own assault and jumping towards the now narrow opening before it.  
Claws swung just inches away from my face. The heavy metal doors were closing on the beast's body; I could sense rather than see the panic taking over, as it gave up on the prey standing still before it to try and pull itself away from the steel clasp. 

Claws dragged on metal. The sound of bones breaking, a strong smell of blood, desperate cries of help. I felt myself falling on the control panel behind me, my eyes glued on the nauseating, morbid show before me. Moments after it had stopped moving, its enormous head hanging on its chest, blood rapidly spilling out and painting the floor underneath the dead beast, I was still staring.

I don't know how I managed to stagger down the staircase and out of the observatory. There was no sign of the fire we had smelled before, no sign of the beast's friend, or Nines. Three minutes for the next carriage to arrive.  
The image of Nines' terrified eyes was plastered in my mind. Thirst was burning through my throat, a feeling of nausea had set in my stomach. My dead, shriveled-up little stomach that was no longer supposed to function and cause problems such as these. 

I'm still doing this vampire thing wrong.


End file.
